Bored Alone
by TheMaskedSlasher
Summary: Malcolm is home alone and bored, with a boner. Do the math. Pure smut so don't expect anything else.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so... yeah, consider that a heads up. It's rated M for a reason, it's pure uncensored smut from beginning to end and though it's not really slash (yet) it's not material for straight people, so if you don't like then don't read. Also, I don't own Malcolm in the Middle, I would think that obvious but I'm saying it nonetheless. Enjoy :).

Malcolm lied on his bed, completely naked with his right hand grasping his swollen, weeping cock. Malcolm was home from school early today and he knew that no on e would be back for a couple of hours so he had decided to pleasure himself, in the nude. For some reason he found it very exciting to play with himself naked, he didn't know why, but he liked it and that was all that mattered. He slowly pumped his hand up and down his thick shaft, moaning loudly and unashamed, knowing that there would be no one there to hear him. He looked down at his angry, red cock and found himself incredibly aroused by the sight of it, his pale, white hand wrapped around it, milking it for it's sweet nectar. Malcolm didn't know whether he was attracted by all cocks or just his own, knowing that his sexual confusion could easily stem from the fact that he couldn't get girls.

Either way he knew that he was in desperate need of release and that he wanted to suck cock, preferably his own, so he figured, _why the hell not?_ He felt a surge of adrenaline as he sat up and looked at his fuck stick, hungry for cock. He opened his mouth and began to slowly move towards his dick. As his mouth got closer and closer to the engorged, purple head he saw how precum was gushing out of his slit, an indication of how eager he was to blow himself. When he finally managed to reach the tip of his dick with his tongue he couldn't help but whimper as wet organ made contact with wet organ. Tasting the sweet and salty liquid that his member was excreting his insatiable lust forced him to go lower. When his soft, pink lips managed to envelop his leaky head he moaned wantonly, completely enthralled by the way his fuck-pole felt in his wet cavern, Giving in to his carnal needs he pushed himself farther and farther down his pulsating organ, after which he felt a short, sharp pain in his back that quickly subsided.

He decided to keep the limit to halfway down his hardened member, not wanting to risk injuring himself, especially in his current position. Slowly he started to move his head up and down his throbbing shaft, running his tongue messily over the bulbous head when he moved up. Malcolm desperately wanting to relieve his aching balls decided to try out something new to see if he could increase his pleasure. Slowly, he directed his hand to his anal cavity and touched it softly with his middle finger, unsure if he should go through his idea. For a couple of minutes, all he did was gently stroke the area surrounding his hole, and after liking what he felt, he decided to push in. Malcolm groaned in pain and then pleasure, feeling the rippling muscles in his rectum hug his finger. Pushing in farther he hit a bundle of nerves that had him reeling. Adding another finger he scissored himself stretching his ass for one more finger, when he was done he gently placed his ring finger by the others, just outside of his hole. He didn't even have to push, his ass seemingly acting with a mind of it's own swallowed his finger in.

Malcolm started to fuck his ass with his fingers, ramming them into his tight virgin ass like a crazed lunatic. Feeling the throes of pleasure in his ass he started to suck harder on his hardened sex organ as if it were a baby sucked, his lips stretched over his wide shaft.

A pretzel, that's what Malcolm looked like, a human pretzel. Sitting on his bed, his knees beside his head, which was madly bobbing on his bright red fuck-stick. His right hand wrapped under his right knee while his left was twisted under his left leg, violently abusing his asshole. Malcolm was so lost in the throes of pleasure that he didn't hear the room's door open and close, or the quiet gasp that came after. All that Malcolm knew was that his sore balls were tightening and that he wanted to fill his mouth with his own creamy white jizz. Reanalyzing his last though he realized how sick and depraved he was, sucking his own penis and sticking his fingers into his anus. He was ashamed and he liked it, feeling like a sick pervert. Malcolm closed his eyes and moaned a long, low moan as he reached the edge. His entire body stiffened, his ass tightened over his fingers and then, he came. His walls pulsed on his fingers as his seven inch boyhood shook violently in his mouth before releasing it's love essence, filling his mouth to the brim before pouring out of the sides of his mouth. Malcolm swallowed what he could but it was too much, the rest of the hot cum poured down his shaft and over his balls.

Malcolm slipped his hand out off his ass and is mouth off of his dick, making one loud synchronized popping sound. He leaned his head back and let out a heavy sigh of relief before quickly realizing that he wasn't alone. He knew that he had heard something earlier but it hadn't registered in his mind until after he came off of his high. His eyes darted to the figure standing in front of the door, standing there with it's hands over it's mouth. Malcolm's eyes widened and his face blushed into a deep shade of red before screaming in strained voice, "Dewey!"

P.S. Bear in mind that this is my first fanfic so don't be too critical on me, although I do appreciate constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Malcolm in the Middle.

Dewey stood frozen, his hand on his mouth and his eyes wide, staring at Malcolm in shock. Malcolm looked at Dewey helpless, unsure of how to of act after having been caught in such a decadent manner. Much to Dewey's chagrin, the only part of him that couldn't stay frozen was his sex organ, which managed to quickly form a tent that didn't go unnoticed by Dewey. Seeing it as a window of opportunity Malcolm walked over to Dewey, his member hardening at his brother's shameful arousal. Dewey remained immobile with the exception of his eyes that followed Malcolm, curious.

"Hey, Dewey," Malcolm said as charmingly as he could, "you need a hand?" he asked gripping Dewey's hard-on through his pants. Dewey whimpered, involuntarily pushing into his brother's hand. Malcolm knew he had him, he picked him up and lied him on his bed, knowing that Dewey would be incapable of resisting because of his condition. Malcolm grabbed the bottom of Dewey's shirt and slipped it off of him, then quickly went after his pants. He took a step back and looked at Dewey, lying there with nothing but a pair of briefs that did little to hide his boyhood. He realized that he'd never thought of his brother in a sexual manner before, and then wondered why.

Dewey looked up at Malcolm with nervous eyes, yet he didn't protest too curious to see what his brother had in store for him. Malcolm decided to start of by cementing his control over Dewey, so that he could later use him for his own needs. Crawling over Dewey's legs, Malcolm leaned down onto his brother's erection and licked the fabric over it. Dewey took a deep breath, biting both of his lips as he felt the wet, heat through his briefs. Malcolm looked up at Dewey, smiling with his tongue still pressing into his brother. He moved his hand to play with Dewey's small package, gently squeezing his balls. Dewey let out a quiet moan and closed his eyes, pressing his small dick into Malcolm's tongue.

Seeing his little brother reveling in pleasure, he decided to end his teasing, knowing that being young and inexperienced Dewey might not hold off for much longer. He slowly pulled off his brother's underwear, revealing Dewey's still developing pink member. Malcolm licked his lick seductively, making sure that Dewey watched as he did, and dived towards the four-inch snake in before him.

"Maaalcooolm!" moaned Dewey in a high-pitched voice, arching his back in an unreasonable effort to increase his pleasure. Malcolm sucked vigorously on Dewey's hot dick, savoring the juices that it was secreting. With a whimper and shudder, Dewey orgasmed, shooting three small spurts into Malcolm's mouth. Malcolm relished the salty taste of his brother, sliding his tongue through the slit to make sure he had gotten the whole load. Dewey pushed Malcolm off, his head too sensitive from his climax.

Malcolm lied down next to Dewey and looked at him, lust evident in his eyes. Dewey looked at his brother and then looked down at the massive appendage resting on his hard stomach, leaking a clear fluid onto it. Dewey sat up and crawled over to it, fascinated by the sensual sight. Malcolm put his hands behind his head and watched as Dewey slowly approached Malcolm's engorged organ, a gush of precum oozing onto his abdomen. Dewey poked the swollen red head, sending shivers down Malcolm's spine. Afterward, Dewey dipped his index into the small pool of precum on Malcolm's abs and then led into his mouth, tentatively licking his wet finger and thinking for a moment before sticking his finger into his mouth.

Encouraged by the taste of Malcolm's precum Dewey decided to get proactive and firmly grasped Malcolm, barely managing to get his hands around him and directed the erection to his mouth. He stuck out his slender, pink tongue and touched the tip of it to the side of Malcolm's swollen head, before swiping it across the entire head. After having cleared his brother's head of any and all precum he hopped in between Malcolm's legs,, and sitting on his knees, he continued working on him. Seeing Malcolm's genitals from a different angle, Dewey noticed Malcolm's balls hanging big and low, awed by the effect they had on him. In an impulsive manner, Dewey leaned down between his older brother's legs and gave them and long, hard lick.

"Oh yeah Dewey," moaned Malcolm, his balls tightening at the touch. Dewey went on to lick on the rest of Malcolm's balls until they were coated with his saliva and then started to move up his shaft, making sure he licked every inch of skin. By the time he reached the head, Malcolm was gripping the sheets beside him and gasping for air. Seeing Malcolm's frenzied state, Dewey chose to end his torturous exploits and took him into his mouth, just barely fitting the inflamed knob into his small, boyish mouth. Malcolm let out a guttural yell, using up every ounce of strength he had on stopping himself from pushing Dewey's head down to the base of his cock. Dewey, knowing that Malcolm was on the verge of cumming, increased his suction on Malcolm's head. Feeling the invigorated sucking of Dewey's mouth, Malcolm came into Dewey''s. Dewey remained atop Malcolm's cock for the first two shots, but then swiftly pulled off, closed his eyes, opened his mouth, and aimed Malcolm's tool towards his own face while pumping frantically with both hands. Malcolm released his remaining seed over Dewey's face, covering his face in vertical white stripes and even getting another couple of shots into his mouth. As his dick ejected the last of his crean, he felt something wet his his nut sack. To his surprise he saw Dewey tensed up, his eyes still closed and mouth wide open, with his dick, now hard again, shaking angrily as it released a second dose of cum, this time over Malcolm's shaft and balls.

Dewey opened his bright blue eyes, white jizz over his left eyelash causing him to blink rapidly a couple of times before he got used to the feeling. All of a sudden looking exhausted Dewey yawned loudly before collapsing on Malcolm's chest. Malcolm wrapped his arm around Dewey, playing with his dirty blond hair and slowly drifted off to sleep. Half an hour later, a bright white flash filled the room followed by the sound of a developing camera and devious laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

The third chapter, with a third person.

Malcolm woke up the sound of the front door slamming closed. He jumped up, accidentally knocking his sleeping brother off the bed and onto the floor.

"Ow, what was that for?" complained Dewey, massaging his elbow as he got up.

"There here!" screamed Malcolm in a hushed voice. Dewey's eyes widened as he rushed into the closet. "Dewey!" whispered Malcolm going after him. Hearing footsteps approaching the door, he dived into his bed, covering his naked body with the sheets, and faked asleep. The door creaked open, a low sigh followed.

"Malcolm," called out Lois, "Malcolm!"

"Yeah?" asked Malcolm, trying to make his voice sound as tired as possible..

"Where are Reese and Dewey?" asked Lois, looking a little annoyed. Malcolm racked his brain for an answer, looking for the perfect lie.

For a moment he thought he was going to get caught but then he replied, "Dewey's hiding somewhere, he wanted to play hide-and-seek," and then quickly added, "I don't know where Reese is."

"You took a nap while Dewey waited for you to find him?" asked Lois, anger apparent in her voice. ""Dammit, Malcolm," she said exasperated, "just go find him." She shook her head and closed the door behind her. After hearing her footsteps subside, Malcolm threw off his covers and gathered his and Dewey's clothes from between the beds and he joined Dewey in the closet.

"Nice save, Malcolm," said Dewey quietly.

"Thanks, I thought we were done for," said Malcolm.

"Yeah, so did I," said Dewey before reaching for his clothes. In the dark however, Dewey misconstrued his movements and instead of grabbing his clothes he grabbed Malcolm's soft, sticky dick.

"Ahh," groaned Malcolm, trying to keep quiet. "Those aren't your clothes!" hissed Malcolm, feeling his member growing.

"Oh!" exclaimed Dewey, quickly pulling his hand back, sending one last wave of pleasure down Malcolm's now fully erect cock. "Sorry," said Dewey, glad that there was no light to show the dark tint of red that had spread across his face.

"It's alright, I just need to get rid of this now." said Malcolm grasping his dick and pumping as fast as he could. Having felt Malcolm's cum coated dick in his hand and now hearing Malcolm grunting softly as he tried to bring himself to cum not a foot in front of hims, Dewey couldn't help but get hard as well.

"Malcolm?" asked Dewey timidly, "can you help me too?" Malcolm stopped for a moment thinking over whether he should do it.

After having thought it over, Malcolm decided that no more harm could be done and ordered Dewey to sit down cross legged. "Okay," he said, "now, you grab my dick, and I'll grab yours."

"Okay," answered Dewey, his hands wandering across Malcolm's legs until they finally found what they were looking for. Malcolm reached over and grabbed Dewey''s stiffness from in between his legs and began pumping. Dewey followed suit and before long they were both panting heavily, quickly approaching their climax. Dewey came first, whimpering and trembling as he released his jizz over Malcolm's hand. Not long after, followed Malcolm, groaning as he shot his cum all over Dewey's chest, the last spurts dribbling down Dewey's small fingers.

"Are you queers done in there?" said a sneering voice from the other side of the door. Malcolm and Dewey both gasped loudly quickly letting each other go. The door swung open and there stood Reese, looking down at them with an evil grin across his face. "You thought you guys had gotten away with it?" teased Reese.

"What do you want Reese?" asked Malcolm, scared of what he might say.

"Right now? Nothing," said Reese, "Mom told me to call yo guys down for dinner. Hurry up and get dressed, faggots." he said chuckling. Malcolm and Dewey held their breath, after Reese closed the closet door, and until they heard him walk out of the room.

"What do we do?" asked Dewey, fearfully.

"Well, we have to get dressed up first," said Malcolm, trying to remain calm.

"But we're covered in cum, we have to shower!" said Dewey panicky.

"There's not enough time," mumbled Malcolm.

"So, what do we do?" asked Dewey, Malcolm thought to himself, there really was only one solution, but he wasn't sure Dewey would be okay with it.

"We lick each other clean," said Malcolm, sounding more as if he was asking a question than making a statement.

"Do we?" asked Dewey, looking for confirmation.

"Yeah," said Malcolm, "I'll lick off my cum and you'll lick of yours." He leaned into Dewey and started passing his tongue blindly across his chest. Dewey bit his lip to keep himself from moaning at the pleasure of having his brother's hot, wet tongue sliding across his smooth chest. Malcolm left no spot untouched in his quest to clean his little brother up. When Malcolm was done, Dewey's body was completely covered in goosebumps. "Your turn," said Malcolm holding upthe hand he'd used to wank Dewey. Dewey grabbed it and rubbed his tongue across every nook and crevice in his brother's hand until it was coated in nothing except his own saliva. After having cleaned themselves they both hurriedly put on their clothes and walked out of the closet.

"Boys, get down here!" yelled Lois from downstairs. They quickly ran down and walked to the table, where their parents and Reese sat, looking at them in confusion. "What were you boys doing?" asked Lois, eying them suspiciously.

"Nothing," they both answered simultaneously, furthering Lois' suspicions.

"Well, whatever you were doing, I'll find out about it later, right now, we're going to eat dinner and behave like a normal family, okay?" she said, a stern look in her eye.

"Okay," they answered, taking their seats. Lois looked at Hal and Reese.

"Okay, honey," said Hal, smiling at her, then scorning at Reese, who quickly nodded his head in agreement.

"So, how was school today boys?" asked Lois before taking a big bite of meat loaf.

"It was okay, except-" said Reese before Malcolm zoned off, staring at Reese intently, trying to figure out what he was up to. It wasn't until he noticed that Reese was staring back at him, that he snapped out of it and realized that everyone at the table was staring at him, except Dewey who was quietly looking down as he finished his meal.

"What?" asked Malcolm, dumbfounded.

"How was your day, Malcolm?" asked Lois, looking at him like if his nose had fallen off.

"It was alright I guess," said Malcolm, his focus on Reese who was looking at him with a smirk.

"Oh, and you Dewey?" asked Lois, turning her attention to the youngest of her children.

"I feel sick, can I go to bed?" said Dewey quietly, stealing scared glances at Reese.

"Sure, Dewey, I'll go to check up on you later, go on up," she said looking at him with concern. The rest of the dinner was relatively quiet, and when they had finished and washed the dishes Reese and Malcolm walked together to their room, neither saying a word. After they walked in Reese jumped onto his bed, and looked over at Dewey, who was lying on the other bed, staring at the ceiling.

Malcolm stood at the door, glaring at Reese, "Reese, whatever you're planning on, it's not going to work. If you tell anyone we'll just say it's not true," said Malcolm angrily.

"Malcolm. Malcolm, Malcolm," said Reese smugly, "you don't think I would get proof before trying to blackmail you? I'm insulted"

"What proof? There's no way you can prove it!" retorted Malcolm, feeling his plan falling apart.

"I took pictures, while you guys were asleep earlier. Very stupid thing to do for such a smart person." said Reese clicking his tongue in mock disappointment.

"No you didn't!" said Malcolm, desperate to get himself out of the corner Reese had put him in.

"Of course I did," said Reese cooly, "and if you don't do what I say, then I will show mom and dad, and everyone you know!" he said raising his voice as he sat up and stared at both of them with huge eyes and a sly smile on his face. Malcolm gulped and walked over to his bed, sitting down next to Dewey, falling on his back.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Malcolm in a defeated voice.

"I'll tell you later, when mom and dad are asleep, you guys can sleep for now," said Reese, lying back and closing his eyes, the smile never leaving his face. Malcolm looked at Reese's obnoxious face until he felt himself being shaken awake. "Malcolm, Malcolm! Wake up, you jerk off!" whispered Reese.

"What now, Reese?" asked Malcolm still a little groggy. Reese ignored him as he walked around and shook Dewey awake as well. When they were both awake, he sat down on the side of his bed and looked at them mischievously.

"I want you guys to blow me," said Reese bluntly.

"What?" said Malcolm and Dewey at the same time.

"I said, blow me," said Reese, this time a stern look in his face. "Malcolm, you first." Malcolm looked at Reese, completely flabbergasted by his command. He stood up and for a moment, considered punching Reese square in the face, but knowing what the probable consequences would be, he resigned himself to doing as Reese bid. He got on his knees on the floor, in between his older brother's legs, and began the process of unbuttoning and unzipping his brother. When he was done he pulled his pants down to below his knees and looked at the Reese's tented black boxers. Taking a deep breath, he stuck his hand in the flap and took a hold of Reese, he pulled him out and gazed at the solid nine inch member before him. Malcolm tried to hide his sudden hunger for it, realizing that it would only lead to more humiliation from Reese for it. Malcolm looked up at Reese, Reese mouthed 'go' and Malcolm fell on him.

By now Dewey was already wide awake sitting up looking curiously as Malcolm bobbed his head up and down Reese's fuck-stick. Unable to resist himself, he started to rub his erection through his pants, biting his lower lip shamelessly as he did.

Noticing this, Reese called out to him, "Don't worry Dewey, you'll get your turn."

Malcolm loved the feeling of his brother's hot, pulsing cock in his mouth, so much that his own dick had now grown to big for his constricting jeans. For a while, Malcolm tried to retain his dignity but eventually his lust proved too great for him to resist and he began to hump his brother's bed, trying to get as much friction as possible on his pained erection. Dewey was also unable to resist his hormones and quickly shed his pants and underwear before grasping his small cock and rubbing furiously at his pink boyhood. Seeing his younger brother's hand flying up and down his shaft Reese decided to drop his tough, straight act and allow himself to fall to temptation. He called Dewey over, who after walking hesitantly toward him, Reese instructed to lie down beside him. Reese swallowed his pride and Dewey's cock, sucking onto it like if it were a baby bottle. Dewey's stamina once again showed to be weak as he started to bounce his hips up and down on Reese's bed and into his mouth before grasping Reese's spiky hair and arching his back one final time, unloading his small amount of cum into his older brother's mouth.

Malcolm, having seen all of that, began to employ the same strategy Reese had used on Dewey, on him and strengthened his suction. Reese became a wreck as he gasped, moaned, grunted, and sighed at the feel of Malcolm's mouth trying to suck the jizz out of him. Reese shoved his dick deep into Malcolm's throat, causing Malcolm to make choking noises. Reese's burning heat shook in Malcolm's throat releasing load after load of hot, creamy jizz into Malcolm. Tasting his brother's cum in his own mouth, Malcolm jumbled with his pants and belt trying to pull out his cock before it would blow. He just barely managed to slip the crimson flesh out in time for it to spray it's ropes down Reese's calf muscles and over his bare feet.

Malcolm pulled off, bits of cum on the corners of his mouth and said, "That was great!"

"Yeah," said Reese with a smile, "and we're just getting started," he said looking down a his still hard cock.


	4. Chapter 4

The Wilkerson house remained relatively quiet, except for the boy's room, where the sound of breathless moaning and squeaking mattress springs filled the room. Malcolm lay on his stomach, on Reese's bed, naked. Gripping his older brother's sheets tightly and biting his lip, he struggled to contain to groans of both pain and pleasure that so badly wanted to escape his lips. But he knew he couldn't let it out. Reese was already too loud, the sounds of his gasping coupled with the sounds of his balls slapping against a Malcolm's submissive ass, it was a surprise their mom and dad hadn't come to check in on them.

"Reese," whispered Malcolm quietly, quickly closing his mouth before any other sounds could escape his lips.

"What?" moaned Reese, pressing his lips into Malcolm's moist neck while thrusting deep into him.

"You're too loud," groaned Malcolm, his eyes closed from the wave of pleasure that shot through his body.

"So?" said Reese, sliding his tongue down his younger brother's perspiring neck.

"So, you'll wake up mom and- Oh fuck yeah, just like that Reese!" he answered barely able to keep his voice lowered.

"I can't help it Malcolm," said Reese, letting out a couple of unabashed moans before continuing, "You're just so damn fun to ride."

"I know," said Malcolm, feeling himself smile, "Just keep it down."

"I'll try baby, but there's only so much I can do to stop myself from going crazy when I'm inside of you," answered Reese breathily, planting a trail of kisses down the side of his lover's neck. Hearing one of those rare moments where his older brother showed genuine affection for him, Malcolm felt his arousal beginning to peak.

"Reese, I'm getting close, I need to cum," moaned Malcolm louder than he intended.

"Not on my bed you're not, babe," said Reese, promptly pulling out and flipping him over. Seeing his brother on his knees over him, his toned body covered in a sheen of sweat, was getting him even closer.

"Reese!" warned Malcolm as his cock began to twitch. In a swift motion Reese got down between his legs and parted his lips, taking his brother's head into his mouth. Grabbing Malcolm's shaft with his right hand, he began to suck messily on his swollen head, all the while rolling his balls in between the fingers of his left hand. Groaning quietly, Malcolm dug his hands into Reese's gelled up, spiky hair, sliding his fingers in between his crunchy hair while simultaneously gently pushing him down, urging him to take more.. Looking up to Malcolm's impassioned face, Reese decided to oblige and slid his lips down his brother's manhood until his nose was pressing into his trimmed pubes. "Oh yeah, Reese," moaned Malcolm softly. Slowly moving his head up and down the smooth muscle in between his lips, Reese increased his suction, trying to bring out louder moans from his brother. His head now bobbing at a faster pace it wasn't long before Malcolm couldn't take it anymore. With an undignified whimper Malcolm bucked his hips wildly as he released his juices into his brother's waiting mouth, filling it to the brim. He gazed intently at Reese, his lips wrapped tightly around his erection, his cheeks hollowing out and filling, over and over as he chugged down the large quantities of cum he was releasing.

When he managed to get it all down, Reese looked up at his brother's tired blue eyes and satisfied smile across his face. Knowing he was about to loose him, Reese quickly got up and straddled Malcolm's chest.

"You're not getting off that easy little bro, you still have to take care of me," he said pressing his cock head into Malcolm's lips.

"Tomorrow," said Malcolm groggily, weakly attempting to push Reese off of him.

"Come on Malcolm, it'll be really quick," said Reese, trying pass his dick past his lips.

"Reese, I'm too tired, I want to sleep, tomorrow," said Malcolm groggily, quietly adding, "maybe."

"Well then what am I supposed to do with this?" asked Reese gripping his hard cock.

"Dewey?" suggested Malcolm, barely being able to keep his eyes open.

"But I prefer you," said Reese.. Malcolm's heart skipped a beat and his eyes shot wide open.

"Really?" asked Malcolm, curiosity pushing away his tiredness.

"Yeah," answered Reese with a sheepish smile, "I like you better." Malcolm eyed Reese with suspicion, and when he saw that there was nothing but sincerity in his words he felt his resistance give way.

"Fine. But take me from behind, I don't want that thing ramming down my throat at this time of night," he said, giving Reese's cock a soft tap. Now it was Reese's turn to be surprised.

"Really?" asked Reese.

"Yeah, just be gentle, because I want to sleep. And don't make too much of a mess," answered Malcolm smacking his lips sleepily, closing his eyes as tiredness washed over him again. For the last couple of weeks Malcolm had allowed Reese to fuck his ass but he would never let him finish inside of him, not wanting a mess. And though Reese had been very vocal about the restriction, he'd listened anyways. Reese grinned as he got off of his brother and turned him on his side. He wrapped his hand around himself and jerked his dick off until he was hard again. He positioned himself, and slowly pushed into Malcolm's heat, biting his lip to keep himself from groaning as ring after ring of muscle massaged his aching hard on.. When he had fully sheathed himself, he slid his arm under Malcolm's, grasped his chest, and slowly began to thrust.

With his eyes closed, half asleep, Malcolm didn't know how long it took before he finally felt Reese shudder from behind him and fill him with his warmth, but despite the fact that he had enjoyed it, he had also been dreading it.. Even though Reese was the one in control, it seemed as though he wanted Malcolm to be a willing participant in their sexual escapades, not doing what Malcolm was too uncomfortable with and even saying things to him that shouldn't be said between brothers. This, however, never lasted long and soon after he'd climaxed, Reese would go back to his regular jerkish self, the affection he showed for Malcolm completely gone. So when Reese finished Malcolm knew he would no longer be in his brother's strong, warm embrace, and waited for him to leave.

Slowly pulling out, Reese reinforced his gentle grip on Malcolm's chest, nestled behind Malcolm's head and fell asleep. Maybe it was because Reese didn't want to wake him to send him off , or maybe it was because he wanted to sleep with him by his side, Malcolm didn't care. All that mattered was, that at least for tonight, he got to be with the one person he loved.

_ Loved._ The word hit Malcolm like a ton of bricks. Love? Since when did he love his brother? Reese had always been a bully, for as long as Malcolm could remember. He'd never even felt brotherly love for him before, so what was this? His breathing began to quicken, his eyes shot wide open, was he _in love_ with his brother? Malcolm was aware that having sex with his brother wasn't right, it was frowned upon, but he'd always assumed that was all it was, just sex. Now it turned out it wasn't. His mind went into a frenzy, and he began to panic. Just when he thought he would fall into a nervous breakdown Malcolm felt Reese stir, his hand slide down his chest and to his stomach.

Malcolm froze. After a couple of minutes he heard Reese's regular breathing resume, a wave of relief washed over him. Realizing he'd over-analyzed the situation, like he always did, he decided, that for the night, he would sleep in the comfort of his brother's arms, regardless of what it meant. He would figure out what it meant in the morning. With a content sigh, he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

When the door quietly swung open a couple of minutes later, Malcolm had already drifted off.

"Oh,, boys, what have you done?" whispered Hal quietly, exasperation both in his voice and in his face. He stood looking at the two boys, their bodies intertwined, and as naked as the day they were born. Shaking his head he whispered, "Oh Dewey, at least you haven't disappointed me, yet." He looked on for a bit longer before mumbling to himself, "I'll fix this in the morning." Sighing deeply he turned around and shut the door, walking towards his room with a defeated gait.

Unknown to Hal, however, Dewey was awake, and he'd heard everything his father had said, but he didn't care, because something much worse was troubling him. He glared at the two boys asleep in front of him, jealousy burning him up inside, his eyes watery as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

**A/N: So this was my attempt at adding romance to the story, and I'm going to add a plot so it's not really PWP anymore. Well, it still kind of is, it's just P with P, so yeah. Don't hesitate to review and tell me whether I failed miserably or not, I would very much appreciate it.  
><strong>


End file.
